Fixing Up the Burnt Wreckage
by gnarlish
Summary: This is a fanfic that is my version of the Season 4 premiere. Shonda had "burned it all down," and I had completely lost hope so I wrote a story about how, in my world, everything would be able to build it self back and be okay again.


Fixing Up The Burnt Wreckage

A/N: This is a fanfiction I wrote before the Season 4 Premiere in attempt to fix the wreckage of our poor characters' lives that Shonda had previously burnt down in the Season 3 finale. Of course, now that we are well into Season 4, this fanfiction is a bit absolute. We know now how the wreckage was truly dealt with in the real show but I felt like this would be fun to post this anyway since I took the time to write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's. If I did, Addison would still be on the show, Alex and Izzie would be together, and Mark would get a real story line...

And now: to the wreckage...

Christina slowing emerged from her sheets, tears streaming through her entire body, weightless feeling in her head. Meredith lifted her head at Christina's bedside, tears in her own eyes, clutching to the distant memories of what life had been, what life had been before that awful night. All the events of the year before rushed through her mind. The day she met Derek. That first shift as an intern. All the cases, all the deaths, all the surgeries crashing through her mine like rockets relentlessly. All the heart break. Lost hope. All the journey's they took to fix the heart break. Then she remembered happiness. All the good times, the laughing, the living, the life saving. Christina happy. Izzie happy. George happy. Alex happy. Derek happy. Burke happy. Addison happy. Callie happy. Bailey happy. Mark happy. They were all happy once. And all of it was lost. It was all accumulating from that very night where they met at the mixer as the new interns- before it all. And from there, everything slowly turned into disaster. Neither Christina nor Meredith could think of how they would get passed the events that happened the night before, but with one deep breath, Christina slowly wiped her tears and began to walk across the room to the kitchen. Meredith, startled by the movement, just sat for a moment, still day dreaming of the happiness she once had, and awoke to the pure reality of her environment. Burke's apartment, now just Christina's, was not much different than it had been the day before, still the same as ever, minus Burke and his prized processions, plus a torn wedding dress. Christina began to eat. The phone rang. Christina rushed to answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hello…Christina? It's Burke. Preston..."  
Christina hung up. Meredith gave her a look. The phone rang once more. Christina trembling phone-side, babbiling to Meredith about who knows what, Meredith answered.  
"Hello…is this Burke?"  
"Meredith? I just want to know…If she's all right."  
"No Burke. No. She's not alright," Meredith hung up. This time Christina gave her the look. Another ring. Christina answered.  
"Dr. Burke…" Christine sighed, "Preston- I'm fine. I've thought about, and I'm glad that we didn't go through with the wedding. I mean two opposite people, people like us, can never be together." Burke began to speak, but Christina interrupted, "have a good life dr. Bur…" She paused again. "Preston."  
"Good bye Christina."  
"Good Bye.

Meredith stood baffled at the scene. "Wow, did you really mean that, I mean you are really okay with it? He broke your heart and.."  
Another ring. "Come on!," Christina yelled, "just get out of my life already!!" She actually yelled it into the phone, expecting it was Burke. It was Callie.  
"Hi, its uh Callie. Just wanted to make sure you were doing fine, but maybe I'll call back,"  
Christina stood unable to talk, Meredith shoved her aside.  
"Hello, Dr. Torres…O'Malley. We're great here. Yeah…we're doing fine." Meredith took Christina by the arm and dragged her to the door. "We have to get through this," she said inconvincibly. "You are coming to work."

There was a ring at the door. There stood everyone. Derek, George, Izzie, Alex, Bailey, even Mark Sloan. Of course, Callie wasn't there, since she had called from her hotel and Addison had taken another road trip to California in search of a new life. So there they all stood, each babbling their own story about how sorry they were about the wedding and if "she", meaning Christina, was all right. Since it was Meredith who opened the door and, let's face it, Meredith is not a people person, after seeing 6 people standing outside her door she was quite mortified. "I've got to get out of here," Meredith whispered to herself with a sigh. Christina came out of her bathroom clean, and fresh in a bright cheery light blue outfit and silver high heels. Meredith, in a drably mess felt miserable as Christina cheerily opened the door and explained to everyone, in the kind way, she was all right.

"Hello. Thank you all for all your help, and I really appreciate that you care and whatever. I'm fine now and…Oh my God! I'm going to be late for work!! We all are going to be late for work!"

With a mad dash as reality struck them, everyone made their way to their cars and were on there way to the hospital. It was in their cars that everyone remembered their personal problems. Its seemed like everyone was in a mess and no one knew how they were going to get out of it. Derek had just dumped Meredith, he didn't know what he was going to do. The girl in the bar he had used to show Meredith that she wasn't interesting anymore, well that girl was Meredith's step sister and she was a new intern. He felt awful, sweat dripping down his face, looking straight ahead at the slow moving traffic before him. Izzie was having problems because she had basically ruined her friendship with George by trying to have him divorce his wife for her. She didn't even know what she wanted and couldn't believe how complicated things had become. George had failed his intern exam and now was trying to think of a plan to tell his friends, and his wife. Mark was alone, Addison giving up on him for Alex than running off to California. He had lost for chief, and now it seemed he had nothing. Bailey had lost for chief resident, and now didn't know how to go back to her life, confused and saddened. She wanted life as a chief resident, not to be just Bailey one more year.

It was in the locker room that Christina realized it, "Where's Meredith?" Izzie and Derek looked around. Mark was in a surgery, George was talking the chief about his second internship year, and Bailey and Alex were scrubbing in on Sloan's surgery. Meredith was clearly not in the building. But in a five minute period of calling her house, asking random residents if they saw her, they were about to go wild with stress of their friend when Meredith entered the room, clean in a new blue scrubs. She took a deep breath and everyone starting caring about their own problems again.

It was about three hours into the labs and cases and surgeries of the day when the Chief, Dr. Webber, called them in for a meeting. He had paged all the runners for chief, all of last year's interns, and Bailey. "I know the events of yesterday hit everyone hard. Chief resident was called. Chief was called. Weddings were cancelled," as he stayed this, Christina sunk down. "It is critical that everyone leave there personal life and personal interests behind today and the rest of this year. We all need to stay focused, because there can be now accidents. Congratulations to all the former interns for their first days of residents, you are now on your own." Everyone kind of just stood there, for a moment, silent. They didn't really know what to do or where to go. They were stuck in the land of nowhere, unable to go forward but unable to look back. That's when mcDreamy ended the silence with his familiar phrase, "It's a beautiful day to save lives, lets have some fun," sending everyone back to there busy hospital lives. But it didn't matter how amazing the surgeries were, how rude or cool the patients were, nobody could focus. Everyone was stuck in that state you have- right before you fall asleep, when you are lying in bed, one thousand things on your mind and then they slowly drift off. Everyone was in that state, except they were awake and moving, and bossing around interns, and cutting open people's brains.


End file.
